A starter device having a pinion for meshing with a ring gear of an internal combustion engine is discussed in unexamined patent application DE 197 02 932 A1. The starter device discussed therein is suitable, in particular, for being operated in so-called start/stop mode. This means that the number of starts which this starter device is technically capable of is increased to five to ten times a customary value for a starter device. This is made possible by operating the so-called latching relay of this starter device timed in a special manner. This special timing of this latching relay makes it possible to accelerate the pinion at a slower rate prior to meshing with the ring gear and thereby reduce the impact forces of the pinion or the forces between the pinion and the ring gear, compared to a customary starter device. This greatly reduces the wear associated with use and increases the service life.
If a starter device of this type is operated in the so-called start/stop mode of the vehicle, situations arise in which meshing of the pinion and cranking of the internal combustion engine must take place relatively rapidly. This is the case, in particular, when, for example, a vehicle comes to a standstill at a traffic light set to “Stop,” yet, for example, the internal combustion engine is clearly and unequivocally to be set into operation even while the internal combustion engine is still coasting, for example because the light has switched to “Go.” In such a case, it is necessary to wait for the internal combustion engine to come to a standstill so that the pinion of the starter device may be meshed with the ring gear. In an operating mode of this type, it is therefore not possible to rule out a loss of safety and comfort with regard to immediate resumption of travel.